


i’d do anything for you

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompts, Way Into Brettsey land, totally au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29050845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: based on the prompt ‘I’d do anything for you’——“It is because one thing I always knew about you,” Matt elaborates.“That is?” I ask.——
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	i’d do anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is digging into deep established Brettsey. And I think we all need a little fluff after last nights episode. Don’t get me wrong, Sydney and Greg seem like great people, but they walked into a situation far more complex than they are aware of.

“We’re home,” I say as I open the door and Luca and Liam run towards Matt who is bent over looking blueprints. Matt’s face lights up and scoops up his twins.

“You’re home early,” Matt says as kisses and places his hand on my growing baby bump. “How are my girls doing?” 

“We are good. Luca had a really good game and Liam was kinda just running around the soccer field,” I laugh as Liam follows his twin brother into the living room.

“Well, I have a visitor for you,” Matt says as my face wrinkles wondering who is visiting right now.”

“Ok?” I ask.

“Sissy!” Amelia exclaims as she runs towards me, her braids flying behind her.

“Lia! What are you doing here?” I ask as I bend down and hug her and she leans into my neck.

“Daddy dropped me off because I really need to talk to you,” Amelia explains as she grabs my hand and pulls me into Matt and I’s bedroom.

“What’s so secretive?” I ask as we sit down on the bed together.

“You can’t tell anyone okay?” Amelia says as she scoots in close to me and her eyes look up at mine, with a very serious look for a 6 year old.

“Ok,” I say.

“Daddy said that he wants to propose to Lisa,” Amelia whispers into my ear.

“Oh wow! That’s crazy,” I say as I take a deep breath wondering where this conversation is going.

“Sylvie, what does it mean to propose to someone?” Amelia asks me.

“Well when 2 people love each other, they get married. Like Matt and I. A proposal is when someone asks someone else to marry them because they love each other,” I explain as I pull my sister onto my lap, barring my baby bump.

“Does that mean that Lisa is my mommy then?” Amelia asks.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second. “No, she’s not your mommy, Lia.” Amelia looks up at me, blue eyes staring at mine, and I move a piece of hair out of her face. “I know you have only seen mommy in pictures, and I didn’t know her very well. We only met a few weeks before you were born. But she loved you so much, she couldn’t stop talking about you. She decorated your room, and she had me help pick out the paint colors, she was so excited to be your mommy.”

“But why did she have to die?” Amelia asks.

“I don’t know,” I sigh. “And I know it can be really hard. And I really wish she could’ve met you, but I do know that she is watching over you and she’s really proud of you.”

“But why did mommy not keep you?” Amelia asks as she looks up at me, and there are tears in her sweet little eyes.

“She had me when she was really young. She wasn’t even out of high school. So she decided to let me go live with my parents,” I explain as a tear of my own falls down my face, I know it’s probably just the elevated hormones, but i have no idea if she has ever asked Scott about this.

“Sissy?” Amelia says as she looks up at me.

“Yeah baby girl?” I ask.

“Is it ok if I don’t call Lisa, mommy?” Amelia says.

“Yes, that’s okay. She loves you like a mom does, but if you can’t call her that it’s fine. Your daddy loves you so much. And so do Matt and I,” I say as I pull her into my chest and she sniffles back her tears.

“Sylvie, when is the baby coming?” Amelia asks as she puts her small hand on my belly.

“Not for a few months,” I laugh as she smiles up at me.

“Am I a good sister?” Amelia inquires.

“You are the best sister I could ever have,” I say as I lift her up off of the bed.

“You are the best sister ever!” Amelia exclaims as she runs back towards the kitchen.

She runs to her backpack and gets out her school folder, “Matt helped me with my homework,” Amelia says as she shows me her kindergarten math page.

“Good job babe,” I say to Matt as he leans up and smirks at me.

“It was just counting, Amelia just needed help with the nines,” Matt explains. “Scott said Lisa should be by to pick her up any minute now.”

“Ok,” I say as Amelia puts her paper back in her backpack.

“Sissy, I’m going to play with Luca and Liam,” Amelia says as she rushes back to the playroom where the twins play.

“Is the sister conversation a secret?” Matt asks me as he pulls me down towards the chair by him.

“Well she was just confused because Scott is going to propose to Lisa. She didn’t know what it meant, and she wanted me to talk about Julie. I know Scott doesn’t share much, so she only gets information from me,” I explain and I keep my voice down so Amelia doesn’t know I’m sharing her secret.

Matt nods, “I bet that was tough.”

“No, it wasn’t too bad. She was a little confused, but she understood the gist of it,” I explain.

Matt gets up as we hear the knocking on the door, while I go to the playroom to get Amelia.

“Hey Lia, it’s time to go sweet girl,” I say as Luca runs up to me and shows me his toy fire truck that he is obsessed with.

“Ok, but can I come tomorrow?” Amelia asks.

“Maybe, but that’s up to your dad and Lisa, okay?” I say as she runs quickly and gets her backpack and grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

“Yes Sissy,” Amelia chirps as she puts on her pink sparkly slip on shoes.

“Hey Sylvie,” Lisa says as she smiles at me. Scott had been dating Lisa for a while, and she’s really good with Amelia and the boys. She has a lot of respect for being a step-parent to a kid who never knew her mother, but only knew her much much older sister.

“Hi,” I say as I reach out and give her a hug.

“You ready to go Amelia?” Lisa asks as Amelia hands her, her backpack.

“Yes,” Amelia says happily.

“Ok then, let’s go. And maybe we can stop and pick up dinner,” Lisa explains to my sister as they head out the door.

Matt closes the door and looks at me, “I think having them around is good preparation, you know?”

“Preparation for what?” I ask as he smiles back at me.

“For having a little girl,” Matt explains. “I had experience with boys, but being around Amelia is just so special.”

“It really is,” I say as I put my hand on my small baby bump. “You’re going to be a great girl dad.”

“You sure?” Matt asks.

“I am,” I say.

“I think Julie would be really proud of how good of a big sister you are,” Matt says as he smiles at me.

“I don’t know about that one?” I state, “but you seem pretty sure.”

“It is because one thing I always knew about you,” Matt elaborates. 

“That is?” I ask.

“You’d do anything for your family,” Matt states. “And I’d do anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
